


once i was 7 years old

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Evak - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: isak and even are childhood friends, and as they grow up together, isak remembers his past.





	once i was 7 years old

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song 7 years by lukas graham and a prompt from the lovely Wyo <33

When Isak was seven years old, he was fascinated with the universe and what it held. The stars, the different galaxies, the planets. He would busy himself with science books, huddling in his room, alone, the "stories" of the planets and how they can to be distracting him from the outside. The arguing of his parents drowning out as he immersed himself into an alternate reality.

No friends, no family. His mamma would tell him to be more outgoing, talk to people in school, but Isak was quiet and kept to himself. One day, however, the teacher had announced a new student would be joining and when Isak first saw him, something in him sparked. The boy was a bit older, but just a grade ahead of him. Blue eyes, golden brown hair. At lunch, Isak decided to welcome him and eat with him so he wouldn't be alone - Isak knew what it was like to be alone, and he didn't want anyone to go through that.

Even welcomed him in slowly, and the friendship built up over a few weeks and months. Isak told Even everything. Every dream, every idea, every little thought he would come up with -- and the one thing Isak appreciated was how Even listened. Even didn't shush him, or tell him to go to his room. Even didn't yell at him. Even just listened.

Isak would lie awake at night when he and Even would have a sleepover just thinking about the galaxy. Sure, he had watched Star Wars but it didn't fulfill his dreams. Even knew this, and whenever Isak would stay over, Even would bring out the special light that projected stars all across the ceiling of his bedroom and Even just loved the way Isak's eyes lit up.

Even just watched and listened.

\--

When Isak was eleven, his home life was crashing and burning. Constant yelling and screaming, the shattering of glass, the crying of his Mamma as his Pappa would pick up the pieces and clean up the messes. Isak's friend Jonas sympathized him, but in the wrong ways. Sneaking out, secretly drinking his parent's liquor in Jonas' room.

When Isak was eleven, he had his first drag of a blunt, and Isak was seeing stars.

He was relieved.

His Pappa would try and talk to him, telling him to go out, meet people, and have fun. Maybe meet a nice girl.

Isak would never tell his Pappa the truth.

When Isak was eleven, Even was thirteen, and they rarely if ever greeted each other in the hallways at school. Isak drifted from everyone, writing stories and doodling on his notebooks with drawings of the solar system. His stories consisted of aliens and spaceships, and he thought his writing was perfect and that his stories were all he needed because he had nothing else. Even never listened to Isak, because Isak never talked to him -- but Even would watch him. Watch him in class, watch him at lunch.

Isak had no love, no family, no friends.

Except for Even.

\--

When Isak was twenty, he was struggling with university. Studying, writing papers, taking notes.

When Isak was twenty, him and Even were going steady. They had an apartment together, they were fine -- they were great -- but Isak still felt empty and lonely. He had been praised by the media for his theory of parallel universes paper, but it was overwhelming. Even was proud, and Isak knew that Even would be proud.

When Isak was twenty, he would whine and complain and Even was always there to listen. Even just watched and listened.

Even would watch Isak talk about his dreams and his goals, and watch how Isak had hope for his university work to break through. Even knew that Isak didn't believe in failure, despite the slowly slipping grades, but Isak picked them right back up.

Isak had many people in his life. Even, Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, and he was grateful for them, but he rarely saw them anymore. They all had separate lives, and the only person he truly had to hold was Even, but Isak hoped that he would see everyone again.

\--

When Isak was thirty, he had a job as a biology professor at the university. Even was a film major, working on new projects around the clock, traveling everywhere. When they got time to spend together, they didn’t do the usual cook dinner together or watch a movie. They touched, they carassed, they soothed, they cried out each others names, the tension of of them being apart releasing as they released one another, muscles relaxing, breathing stuttering, foreheads covered in sweat.

When Isak was thirty, he was head over heels in love with his childhood friend.

When Isak was thirty, he remembered back to when he was eighteen, and how his eighteen-year-old self would never picture himself here. Out and open, loving his childhood best friend.

When Isak was thirty, he was still grasping life and how it worked. It took his breath away at the thought that he and Even were together, but not once did they talk about kids. Both of them were busy with work and projects. Isak wanted to be a dad, he was dying to be a dad, and Isak wanted to read his children all of his ideas of the universe and what it holds. Of course, Isak was still in the path of learning while teaching, and some of his friends have drifted behind and Isak was never able to keep in contact.

That hurts Isak the most.

\--

Isak is sixty years old, his childhood best friend Even at his side, their children having grandchildren and Isak loves it. He's happy, he's content, and despite his rough past, Isak is thankful at how wonderful his life has turned out. Even makes Isak happy, and Isak makes Even happy -- it's all Isak could ever ask for.

Now that Isak is sixty, he sees the world in a better light. It's more free, more open, more accepting.

\--

When Isak was seven, he remembers his Mamma telling him to go out and make more friends.

And he did.

He met Even.

He met Even when he was seven years old, and he's so glad that he did.


End file.
